


Sleepovers

by rouija



Series: Electric Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Close to young justice cannon but not, Early chapters contain no romance, Gen, M/M, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Pranks, Sleepovers, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, barry and iris are wallys gaurdins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: A collection of stories about Wally and Dick having sleepovers, playing pranks, and being bros.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Electric Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032351
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo, Welcome back to my bullshit. I'm really excited about this sires, I'm really enjoying writing it. It's been living in my head rent free tbh. A few A/N about this fic in general - I'm using this to age the characters kinda quickly so I can move on with the romance stuff, so although dickwally is eventual, they won't be getting together in this one.   
> Thank you for reading this!!! lemme know what you think.

Barry Allen didn’t realize the trouble he was bringing upon himself by inviting his nephew's two friends to sleepover. In fact, he had thought it was a great idea, the young sidekicks deserved a break to feel like normal kids, to just be young. Besides Robin and Roy were good influences on Wally, polite young men.   
Boy was he wrong. 

It has all started shortly after Wally first became Kidflash. He and Olly had decided it would be a great idea to get all the sidekicks together, they knew themselves how much the understanding of another super helped them, and the boys were all around the same age. Batman was much harder to convince, he didn’t even argue, just said no and walked away. Something must have changed because he came back to them a week later.   
He had even sought Barry out, making a rare appearance in the Watchtower Canteen.   
“I have considered your offer, I think it will help Robin work on...teamwork” 

They didn't manage to bring the boys together for a good while after that, things kept coming up in all their cities. It wasn't until they established a link on cases they were all working on, a smuggling ring was using Gotham, Star, and Central to run operations. They decided to come together to cross-reference notes in the Arrow cave, bringing the sidekicks along with them. Wally and Robin had already met briefly, having run into each other when Wally had just gotten his powers and was being monitored in the watchtower med bay. Roy was initially apprehensive of the two younger boys, scoffing at their antics as they messed around. By the end of the night, however, it was clear he had slid into some kind of older brother role.

Wally was ecstatic when Barry told him the others were coming to stay, bouncing around the room at top speed repeatedly thanking his uncle for setting it up. The boys were coming over that Saturday, and Wally had never felt a week drag by so quickly. Eventually, the day came. Under strict instructions from his aunt Iris he spent the morning cleaning his room. This normally wouldn’t take him super long, but he had been forbidden from using super-speed in the house for three weeks after he broke Iris’s favorite vase. There was no being sneaky either his aunt always knew.   
He had only just finished when Roy arrived. Iris let him in, as Wally made his way down the stairs to greet him.   
“Olly made me bring some chili, but I wouldn’t recommend eating it,” He said, gesturing to a container under his arm, filled with something that looked completely the wrong consistency to be chili. Wally leads him into the kitchen to get drinks, where Barry was working at the island on his laptop. He looked up when they entered, spotting the chili he went a bit pale “Oh god, is he still making that? You’d think after making both green lanterns throw up he’s at least change the recipe”   
“He keeps telling me they were just being babies, I’ve tried to explain, he’s a lost cause” Roy replied solemnly 

Drinks and snacks in hand they retreated upstairs, Roy dumped his bag beside the mattresses set up on the floor and they .fired up some video games.   
“Where’s the bird boy?” Roy asked settling himself into Wally’s desk chair.   
“Dunno, I think Batman insisted he come when it’s dark, should be another hour maybe?2” Wally told him through a mouthful of popcorn.   
“Man, I thought Olly was anal but bird boys got the strictest dad in the world,” Roy said   
“Do you think he is his dad?” Wally pondered “Like I just can’t imagine Batman tucking in a small child”   
“I just can’t imagine what an even smaller Robin would be like - kinda convinced he just came from an egg”   
“Actually, I was created in a lab, when Batman was mixing the ingredients for a little boy and accidentally added chemical X,” Robin said from where he was leaning against Wally’s door frame.   
Both Wally and Roy jumped in their seats, Wally tumbled right off where he was sitting on the bed, knocking his elbow off the locker as he went. He scowled up at his friend as he rubbed it “You’re lucky I have accelerated healing bird boy” he told him.   
Robin just laughed and jumped onto the bed beside Wally. “Also I don’t only travel at night, not to destroy both your dreams but, he’s not actually a bat”   
“You sure? Could have fooled me into thinking he's a vampire or some shit” Roy said, passing Robin the third controller.   
“I can neither confirm nor deny that - you’re always welcome to ask him yourself.”   
“Pass - I like my limbs” 

“Boys we’re going out for a bit, don't burn down the house” Barry yelled from downstairs. The boys had been waiting for this moment, they had been planning for this.   
“Have you got the stuff?” Wally said, putting on a joking mockery of a typical bad guy goon.   
“Yeah man got it all right here,” Robin said, in a bad new jersey accent.   
“You two are ridiculous,” Roy said, raising his eyebrows at their antics, trying desperately to hold back from breaking into laughter.   
“Oh, a cynic aye?” Robin prodded him in the shoulder   
“Real wise guy huh?” Wally said appearing at his other side   
Both boys leaned in over Roy, giving their best impressions of sleazy con artists. Roy looked at them both, and they looked at each other and broke. The three boys fell into peals of laughter, leaning on each other as it began to pain their sides. Once they had all calmed down enough, Wally spoke  
“Okay seriously, we don’t have all that much time” 

Despite being alone the boys still used every bit of stealth training they had to get downstairs and into the Allen-West living room. Pausing to lightly mock Wally’s childhood art that decorated the walls. Roy and Robin marked each piece out of ten and gave them names as if they were displayed in the finest of art galleries. Their personal favorite was “exploring joy”, a crude crayon drawing of the flash fighting a dinosaur robot hybrid.   
“An amazing execution of expressionist style”   
“The use of color here is just supreme”   
“Will you two shut up? We have work to do here” Wally shot back at them  
“Alright don’t get your goggles in a twist KF” Robin replied, placing a large duffle bag in the center of the room.   
They set the plan in motion, they all had their own task, working through to the same goal. Havoc. The smell had been unexpected, and it was harder to get to some of the frames than expected, but as they heard Barry’s car pull back into the drive, they had just finished. As the key turned in the lock they had just enough time to retreat back into hiding. 

Barry felt content with life, just going out for a small grocery run with Iris was fun. He spent the whole trip making bad puns based on objects around them, causing her to groan at him and try to hide her smirk. When they got to the candle section he started holding up random objects for her to smell, she fell for it every time. And now they were returning home to a happy child and his cute little friends. Not that he would ever call either of them cute to their faces, he didn't even want to imagine the rath that would bring. He grabbed the last few bags and joined Iris where she was opening the door, he shared a content smile with her and they both stepped in the door.   
It was eerily quiet for a house with three kids in it, and did he turn off the light when he left? Iris was always nagging him to be he always forgot. Shrugging, he flicked the light on and stepped into the living room, he nearly walked straight past it on his way to the kitchen. He froze in the door frame, turning slowly. Iris was similarly frozen on the other side of the room. 

Sitting on their couch, were three inflatable dinosaurs. One in Barry’s usual seat, wearing one of his work shirts and reading a book called “101 Dad jokes”, an Iris dinosaur behind him, dressed in one of her pantsuits for when she was on the air, holding a microphone. On the opposite couch was the Wally dinosaur, wearing one of his hoodies, and holding his DS. The DS was even turned on somehow the game was being played. Barry scanned the wall and noticed that every single one of their family photos had been replaced, by perfect replications containing the dinosaurs. There was a dino wedding, the prehistoric first day of school, and Jurassic Christmases.   
Unsure what to do Barry looked over at Iris, as soon as she met his eye they both broke down in laughter. Catching her breath Iris called out   
“Okay boys, very good, you can come out now”   
Roy slid out from under the couch, Wally appeared in the kitchen doorway and Robin unfolded himself from the cabinet under the tv. The three stood together and shared a look that seemed to say “if we go down, we go down together”, before beaming back at the adults.   
Barry felt a several year headache beginning, but the joy in Wally’s face made it all worth it.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Wally's 15th birthday party, a friend suggests spin the bottle, he recounts this to robin, and they both figure some stuff out

A year and a bit after the dinosaur incident, Wally was about to turn fifteen years old. Barry and Iris had allowed him to have friends over to the house for the day, he had built up a small group of friends from the track and science clubs in his school. They were all pretty shy kids but found solace in each other. They spent most of the day hanging out at the local mall and had returned with a bounty of sweets and soda*.   
They set up on the couch in the sitting room to watch a movie, Wally wasn't paying much attention to it, as much as he liked his school friends, he was excited for his “real party” to start. Once his school friends were gone, Robin was coming over for the night. Roy was supposed to come, but he was going through some stuff. His reluctance to join the team and his fall out with Olly had caused a rift in their friendship, they still liked Roy of course, they’d have his back at a moments notice. Wally couldn't help but feel guilty, they had never realized that Roy was never told about the Watchtower. Robin had told Wally that he thinks Batman only told him out of necessity. Wally liked to think Barry would have been honest with him, they tried to be as open as possible with each other.   
The movie seemed to drag, Wally joined in with his friend's jokes and laughs but he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't fully there. He stepped into the kitchen to refill his drink, Mike, from the science club followed him in.   
“Dude, Hayley from track wants to kiss you” he whispered nudging him “make a move”   
Wally felt his face heat up and he nearly dropped the bottle in his hand, just about stopping it from spilling all over the island. “Uh what” he sputtered.   
“Yeah, she told Hannah she liked you and Hannah told Mark who told me” Mike explained, counting the steps of rumor spreading on his hands.   
Mike filled up his own cup and left Wally alone with his thoughts. He leaned against the counter, he had never really thought about Hayley in that way. She was very sweet, she made really nice handmade cards for people on their Birthdays, the one she made for Wally this year had a track lined with chemical bottles getting ready to race each other.  
Wally supposed she was very pretty. She didn't seem like a bad person to kiss, but Wally just didn't want to. He couldn't pinpoint why he didn't like anybody else. She was nice, he liked her as a friend, but that was about it. On the other hand, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and maybe his friends would think he was weird if he didn't do it. His stomach felt funny, but he couldn't see a way out.   
When he returned from the movie, he found it hard to look Hayley in the eye. She was looking up at him now and again, her cheeks were flushed. Barry appeared at the door, “Kids I’ve gotta run out, Iris’s car broke down, she needs a lift - I'm gonna trust you all not to wreck the house okay?”   
The kids all nodded back at him innocently. Once Barry was out the door however Mike stood up in front of the TV.   
“Well, well, well kiddies, looks like were unsupervised - I suggest, we take a sacred right of passage,” He said, in a mock game show announcer's voice. The crowd of teenagers all ooo-d and aahed appropriately. He grabbed an empty bottle from behind Mark’s feet, and set it in the center of the floor, motioning for the others to sit around it. They all lowered themselves to the floor, a nervous tension rising in the room. Wally kinda wished the couch behind his back would swallow him up. 

“The rules are simple, spin the bottle, the people sitting at each end of it have to kiss.” Mike explained “Wally, as the birthday boy, you get to go first”   
Wally spun, the bottle seemed to spin forever, but as it slowed down the longer end began to point at Mark. The end of the bottle was facing Halley. She looked slightly disappointed, but Mark looked a little excited. Wally felt a pang of guilt hit him as he realized Mark probably liked her. They shared an awkward and brief kiss. Giggling nervously they returned to their original positions.   
Mike gave Wally a look that seemed to say “yikes this is gonna be messy”. The game continued with each person taking turns to spin, the kisses were all awkward looking to Wally. Noses bumped a lot, Hannah nearly poked Conan’s eye out with her glasses, and nobody seemed to know how to use their tongue. The bottle seemed to be on Wally’s side, they had gone through seven turns without it landing on him. He thanked whatever god of physics was looking out for him.  
They had reached Mike, he reached out and spun, the bottle bearly rotated before landing squarely on Wally and Hayley. Wally looked at Mike, he was clearly smug, Wally would have to ask him later how he had figured out how to make the bottle bend to his will. Wally smiles nervously at Hayley, she was blushing furiously and Hannah was jabbing her side. Wally took a deep breath and swallowed, meeting her halfway. They had clearly learned nothing from her friend's mistakes, bumping their noses together before their lips met. “This does not feel right,” Wally thought, shouldn’t he be moving more? People always seemed to move a lot while kissing in the Romcoms Iris watched. He felt Hayley’s tongue on his mouth, that was a lot more then he bargained for, he opened up his mouth and was immediately assaulted with what felt like a fish attempting to climb around his mouth, he tried mimicking her movements. He was vaguely aware of his friends hollering in the background. 

The kiss finally ended and Wally returned to his seat. He felt a dread settle in his stomach as he realized he was going to have to find some way to let Hayley down gently. The game carried on around him, Conan taking his turn and sharing a small peck with Hannah. The game had returned to Wally, Mark nudged him to get his attention and he snapped back into it. He spun the bottle hard, trying to fain confidence. It made a rattling sound as it went around and around, it eventually slowed. One end on Wally, the other on Mike.   
They looked up at each other. Wally realized he wasn’t opposed to kissing Mike, he was handsome, funny, kind.   
“Well, rules are rules, pucker up birthday boy,” Mike said wiggling his eyebrows at him. Wally shrugged, what else did he really have to lose, his dignity was still in Haley’s mouth somewhere.   
He leaned over, Mike placed his hand on Wally’s cheek, the usual hollering began.   
“If you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to” Mike whispered, he sounded shyer than Wally had ever heard him before.   
“No, it’s okay, I think I kinda want to” Wally admitted   
“Me too” Mike laughed   
They leaned in, Wally remembered to tilt his head this time. Kissing Mike was very different from kissing Hayley. Wally had always suspected Mike was more experienced with this kind of stuff, he often spoke of his old science camp girlfriend. Instead of sticking his tongue in Wally’s mouth like an appendage on a car wash, Mike gently moved his lips against Wally’s. Wally copied him. Far too quickly it was over.   
Just as Wally and Mike were returning to their seats, the group all froze. Barry’s key was turning in the lock. The bottle was kicked unceremoniously under a couch, and they all dived back up onto the couches.   
“Hey, kiddos!” Barry called, none the wiser, passing by them to head into the kitchen with Iris. The group let out a collective sigh of relief and went back to watching the movie. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick rang the bell of the Allen-West household, he couldn't help but feel a bit silly standing with his sunglasses on in the late evening. There was no convincing Bruce to let him tell Wally, he was too tight on the whole secret identity thing despite Dick’s many attempts to get him to loosen the reins slightly. At least he had a domino to change into in his bag, that was more comfortable than the little shades.   
Iris opened the door and gave him a wide smile before ushering him inside, he was barely in the door when Wally came barreling down the stairs and pulled him into a bone-crunching hug. Iris giggled at her nephew's antics, shaking her head.   
“We’re gonna be upstairs, you two have full reign of the sitting room but don’t stay up too late okay?” She told them.   
Wally dragged Dick into the kitchen and started piling food onto a plate while telling Dick about the new games console Barry had gotten him. They took their bounty of snacks back into the living room and sat down.   
Dick dumped his bag beside him, before remembering something.   
“Close your eyes,” he told Wally.   
In a matter of seconds, he had his sunglasses off, mask on, and had placed Wally’s birthday present in his lap.   
“Alright open em,” He said   
Wally opened his eyes and jumped.   
“How did you do that?” He asked, not noticing the box on his lap  
“Magicians never reveal their secrets Walls, but maybe look down?”   
Wally just scoffed at him before looking down and noticing the gift-wrapped box on his lap.   
“Dude!” He said, “You didn't have to get me anything!”   
“But I did so open it” Dick replied, rolling his eyes.   
Wally carefully opened the wrapping paper on the box and lifted the lid. Inside sat a copy of the newest fighting game for his console, several packets of his most loved snacks, and a little kid flash doll.   
“Holy shit mini-me!” He said holding the doll up “He will be my son”   
“15 and already a father, kids these days” Dick jokes.   
Wally pulled him in for another hug “I love these dude thanks so much!”   
Dick waved him off.   
They loaded up the fighting game, Wally only had one controller, so they took turns against the computer.   
“How was your party earlier, with your school friends?” Dick asked Wally   
“Uhhh, good” He replied, moving the controller left and right as if that would help him somehow.   
“You don't sound so sure?” Dick said raising an eyebrow at him   
“We uh, played spin the bottle,” Wally told him, a slight blush on his cheeks was illuminated by the TV.   
“Oh yeah?” Dick prompted, he felt there was some larger story he wasn't getting here.   
“Yeah, I think Mike was trying to set me up with this girl Hayley”   
“Do you like her?”   
“No, well yeah - I mean she's very sweet, and she’s pretty and all but she’s more a friend”  
“Does she like you?”   
“Yeah according to Mike anyway, he did some fancy trick to make sure the bottle landed on both of us” Wally paused to hand Dick the controller, his character having been defeated savagely. When he settled back into the couch, he continued “I thought your first kiss was supposed to be great but dude, felt like a fish was trying to provide me with dental care”   
Dick burst into peals of laughter at the metaphor, doubling over and causing his character to get killed spectacularly.   
“Don’t laugh at my pain!” Wally groaned “I have to face this girl in school on Monday and try and tell her politely that I’m not interested in dating a dishwasher”   
Dick just laughed harder, sliding off the couch and onto the floor. Wally kicked his shoulder   
“It’s not like you’re some kissing expert anyway boy wonder”   
“How would you know?” Dick asked looking up at his friend smirking   
Wally laughed, his character cleared the level and he handed the controller back to Dick.   
“I dunno what I’m gonna do about this girl though dude, she seems to really like me and I’m just not interested”   
“Jeez, maybe you should ask M’gann what that’s like” Robin teased   
“Huh - why?” Wally asked   
Dick just sighed, he tried to have that conversation with Wally a few times now and it wasn't going anywhere. He switched tactics, trying to consider Wally’s situation instead.   
“Well, it was spin the bottle right? Isn't the whole deal that everyone kisses everyone” He suggested, eyes focused on the level he was playing.   
“I guess, it's just the only other person I kissed was Mike,” Wally said.   
Dick was slightly surprised at Wally's casual mention of kissing a guy friend, he thanked years of Bat training for his ability to not react.   
“How was that?” He asked as casually as possible. He had known he was gay for about a year, only started noticing when Wally was taking such a clear interest in all the girls on the team while he was having trouble looking away from Kaldurs strong arms. He hasn't mentioned it yet, not even to Bruce and Alfred, he was trying to gauge reaction, growing up in the circus, being gay was just a fact about some people. When the people around can bend themselves into pretzel shapes and dress up in bright colors every night, you just accept differences. He only realized being gay wasn't widely accepted when the crisis was in the deep south, the year he turned seven and somebody saw two of the clowns share a kiss offstage after a performance and threw things at them. If Wally was disgusted that he had kissed another dude, he’d just sit on it, what was another secret.   
“You promise not to tell anyone?” Wally asked shyly, Dick paused the game and turned back to face him. He nodded.   
“It was way better, like I really like girls, I don’t think I’m gay but dude, but man it was a great kiss” Wally admitted   
“Do you like Mike then?” Dick asked, he couldn't place it but Wally talking about kissing people was making him feel weird, his stomach was tight and he could feel a blush rising on his face.   
“I dunno dude - he’s really nice, very funny, kinda dark floppy hair, tan skin, and really nice blue eyes like he’s really cute,” Wally said, “But until today I hadn't like noticed a guy like that you know?”   
Dick froze, as much as Wally had no idea what color his eyes were, he had to be aware the guy he was describing looked an awful lot like him before he could even stop himself he was picturing himself in Mike’s place - that was weird - sure he liked guys but when had Wally moved into that territory in his brain? He decided to shelve those thoughts, if Wally was only just realizing he might like guys now, he needed his best friend for support.   
“I mean, I have” Dick admitted, trying to sound casual.   
“Oh, are you like, gay?” Wally asked, Dick, felt his heart sink, could Wally turn on him for this?   
“Yeah, I’m gay, I’ve never really told anybody, just didn't come up”   
Wally placed a hand on his shoulder “Dude, you know that won’t change anything right?” He told Dick “You’re my best friend, and I’m glad you told me”   
Dick looked into Wally’s eyes, he saw no signs of lying or joking, just the same gorgeous green eyes of his best friend. He pulled Wally into a tight hug, causing him to have to slip off the couch and join him on the floor. When they broke about Wally leaned his head back against the couch, Dick had to pull his eyes away quickly to avoid thinking about how nice his best friend’s neck looked.   
“How’d you figure it out?” Wally asked, “Like how do I know this isn't a fluke or if it’s just because the other kiss was so bad?”   
“Well, some people just have exceptions, have you ever thought any other men were hot or anything?” Dick replied, leaning into Wally’s side. When their arms brushed he felt his heart flutter. He willed it to stop while Wally considered his questions.  
“I mean everyone has man crushes right?” He said, sounding like he didn't believe his own words.   
“Maybe, I think it just depends on if you’re thinking “Oh he’s objectively handsome” or if you actively want to date somebody - like I think M’Gann is very pretty, but I would never want to date her” Dick replied   
“That makes sense, I think I just think - people - are hot? And if I would date them or not just depends on who they are….so I guess I'm bi?” Wally concluded   
“Yeah,” Dick asked smiling up at him   
“Yeah” Wally smiled back looking more confident “I am, I’m bi”   
“Hi Bi!-”   
“Rob don't you dare”   
“I’m gay!”   
“God Damn it, you dork!” Wally groaned, wrestling Robin to the ground and grabbing a pillow from the couch. Bringing it down on his friend, just about getting his arm as Robin broke free and fled to the other couch, grabbing his own pillow for defense.   
They broke out into a full pillow fight, using both superspeed and bat training to bash each other repeatedly with Iris’s cushions. As their laughter filled the room, Wally’s worries about going back to school and boys melted away, leaving only the mischievous energy being around Robin always gave him.   
When they had both run out of breath, they raised their arms and lowered their pillows to the ground, their eyes fixed on each other. Dick felt himself blushing under Wally’s careful gaze a little bit.  
“Truce?”   
“Truce.”   
Wally flashed Dick a bright smile, causing his heart to flutter again.   
“Let’s go upstairs, we can watch something,” Wally said, he took Dicks hand and started leading him upstairs. Dick looked at where their hands were joined and felt himself going warm in the face again. Why was everything Wally was doing tonight making him blush?   
When they reached Wally’s room he dropped Dicks hand and began searching through his room for his laptop. Dick mourned the loss of the warm hand in his, but shook it off, jumping onto Wally’s bed. Wally let out a little “aha” and proudly held up his laptop from where he had found it in his backpack, still packed up from when he last had to finish homework in Mount Justice. He joined Dick on the bed, they were both leaning back on the headboard, just about still small enough to both fit on the single bed comfortably, they loaded up a movie, taking breaks to discuss the realism of the fighting scenes, and show each other dumb youtube videos. The movie later got ignored in favor of classic vine compilations, they played a game of saying which vines reminded them of which of their teammates. Several hours of this passed, Wally began to drift off on Dicks shoulder. Dick looked from his sleeping friend to the cot bed on the other side of the room, his eyelids were starting to get heavy, and if he moved he would wake Wally up. He decided to slide them down instead. Wally made a small noise of protest, but pulled Dick in closer, moving his head from his shoulder to his chest. Instinctively he moved his arm to wrap around Wally, feeling his heart rate start to pick up again, and his face heats up.   
He still couldn't figure out why Wally was eliciting these kinds of reactions from him, they had always been physically affectionate, bro cuddles after missions were common, there was nothing unusual about them grabbing each other's hands either, or even just when they sat, one of them always leaned on each other. He tried to pinpoint when things had changed, he had thought maybe it was just Wally expressing an interest in boys for the first time. That didn't sound right - he realized that from the first moment he had met Wally in the WatchTower he had wanted to get close to him, was fascinated by his easy smile, the cheeky glint in his green eyes, his laugh, just everything. As Wally started to snore under his arm it clicked into place in Dick’s head - He had it bad for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * *A/N I am Irish, we call them minerals, or fizzy drinks, or just the brand name, I have no idea what areas use pop and which use soda, so sorry if this isn't correct for the midwest   
> Also I loved writing Mike, he was a lot of fun


	3. B) -> :)

Three - 

A/N: If you’ve ready my fic, so much more to you, you will realize this is very very similar, but i hate that fic lol, i'm keeping it up, but i'm not a huge fan, so this is an edited and improved version of that. Enjoy 

Dick walked down the steps of the Batcave with pure determination. He was not going to take no for an answer this time, years of lying, to his best friend, just had to end. He had been pushing for this for years now, always getting the same excuses from Bruce, but after the team’s failed training exercise, it was happening whether Bruce was on board or not. When he and Wally were in the mothership, flying to their fiery deaths, all Dick could think about was how Wally never got to even know his name, but trusted him enough to follow him to his death. That just wasn't fair, he never wanted to face death again knowing Wally didn't know who he was, and in this business, that could happen anytime.   
He reached the bottom of the stairs and stood behind Bruce’s oversized chair. There was no need for announcing himself, he had made his footfalls loud enough for Bruce to pick up on him being there, and knew he wanted to talk. His mentor stopped typing, and turned the chair, the bat suit was on, he pulled down the cowl. A clear message that this was a conversation between Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, not Batman and Robin - and probably one he had been expecting.   
“I am going to tell Wally who I am” he started “I’m not asking anymore, in that simulation, I died with him, and he didn’t even know my name. I trust him, and he, wisely or not, clearly trusts me. I understand that you want to protect me B, I really do but -“   
“Okay”   
Dick froze, he had been prepared to argue, to debate every possible point bruce might have, but he hadn’t been prepared for this   
“W-what?”   
“I think you’re right.”   
“I - are you feeling okay Bruce?”   
Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, Dick chose to ignore this in favor of lowering himself into the second chair, he felt like his body was in shock.   
“After the training exercise, I realized that you need someone, who knows both yours,” Bruce said, pulling himself closer to the other chair. “You’re not like me, Dick, you’re better, you trust more fully. In the few years, you’ve known Wally, you’ve chosen to trust him as much as I trust Clark and Diana now, after knowing them much longer. Wally’s actions have proved that trust is warranted.”   
Dick looked him at his mentor, he was absolutely speechless, they’d had so many arguments before, about how dangerous trust was, Dick had known Bruce wanted to protect their secret identity’s for the sake of the mission, but he never imagined he wanted to do it to stop Dick from getting hurt.   
“I don’t know what to say B” He said, laughing slightly   
“My, that’s a first, shall I inform the press?” Alfred's voice called from the stairs. He was carrying a tray of hot cocoa, the signature dish of hard conversations in the Wayne household.   
It dawned on Dick that Alfred may have had something to do with Bruce’s change of heart, he never told Bruce what to do when it came to raising Dick, but often talked him into more favorable options. His heart filled with Affection for the man who had become his second grandfather.   
“Might I suggest, inviting Master Bartholomew and Miss West here, while master Dick speaks to Master Wallace?” Alfred said, setting the hot chocolate down.   
“A good idea Alfred,” Bruce said “But first, some ground rules”   
Dick thanked Alfred for his drink and nodded for Bruce to continue, he had expected this to be conditional.   
“You may inform only Wally, for now. It’s important that Wally understands the rest of the team cannot know. Understood?”   
“Yes”   
“I will allow Wally to visit the manor, but this doesn't change the no metas in Gotham rule, if something happens and we need to go into action, he stays behind or goes home”   
“Uh-huh”   
“You two are not to attempt to prank me in my own home”   
“No promises on that one B”   
“I suspected as much” Bruce conceded “But are we clear on everything else?”   
“Can I invite him here tonight?”   
“If Barry and Iris agree then yes, that is fine”   
Dick beamed at Bruce, who gave him a small smile in return. Jumping to his feet, Dick swigged the rest of his drink, thanking Alfred again, before heading towards the stairs, he was about halfway up when he turned on his heel, and went back to Bruce, giving him a hug.   
“Thanks, Dad,” He said, before leaving again to text Wally.   
“I am rather glad you’ve decided to see reason Master Bruce. He cares very much for Master Wallace” Alfred said, watching Dick go.   
“That is exactly why I’m worried Alfred” Bruce replied

Dick reached his room on the third floor of the manor at top speeds, grabbing his phone from where it had been charging on the nightstand. Lying on his back, he unlocked it and began typing a message to Wally. He had designed his own messaging app to allow the team to speak while not on missions, that whole thing about them not being a social group had gone out the window quite quickly. 

Private conversation robin → kid flash 

*hacker voice*   
Yo dude I can tell the future 

Kid Idiot   
And I’m the pope 

*hacker voice*   
The flash is about to be summoned to the   
Batcave, with his wife 

Kid Idiot   
And why is that? 

*hacker voice*   
Can i come to yours real quick? 

Kid Idiot   
Yeah, but is that really where B and I went?

*hacker voice*   
Maybe 

Kid Idiot   
Rob tf is going on 

*hacker voice*   
B) → :) 

Kid Idiot   
Bro dose that mean what i think 

*hacker voice*   
It’s winter Walls, time for   
Shades to come off you know? 

Kid Idiot   
Stop being a smartass  
And get over here! 

*hacker voice*   
Omw 

Dick pushed himself back off his bed, grabbing a random jacket off the back of his desk chair. His hand hesitated over his signature tiny shades, in theory, he didn't need them anymore, the chances of somebody spotting him was slim, and even if the press didn't get wind they could always claim Wally and him had met at some kind of school event. A gymnast and a runner knowing each other weren't too much of a stretch. However, he did like the idea of using them for dramatic, symbolic, effects. Making up his mind he pocketed them.   
He speeds back towards the library to get into the cave at the same speed. He had never felt like the mechanism for opening the Batcave was slow before in his, every second was feeling like an eternity. As soon as there was a large enough gap, Dick slipped himself through, taking the steps two at a time.   
When he reached the bottom, he saw Barry and Iris sitting with Bruce in deep conversation. Bruce looked up at him, waving him on his way when he stopped. Barry gave him a goofy thumbs-up, looking incredibly excited.   
Dick laughed to himself about Barry’s enthusiasm as he made his way over to the Zeta tubes and keyed in the code for Central City. He stepped in, feeling weightless and vaguely hearing the computer announcing his departure, before coming back down. He stepped into the much brighter light of Central City, his eyes barely had time to adjust to the light before Wally was picking him up, bridal style, and running them through the city. He closed his eyes, he was fairly used to moving at superspeed but it was still weird to see things rush past, like a smeared oil painting. The sensation stopped and he found himself in Wally’s room.   
“Dude you took so long!” Wally complained, placing him back on his feet.   
Dick laughed at him and sat on Wally’s bed, which had finally been upgraded to a double after his recent growth spurt. Wally sat beside him, they were facing each other with their knees touching.   
“So, How’d you get him to let you?” Wally asked   
“I went down to him, ready for a fight, just like all the other ones we’ve had, started and he just said - okay- he just, agreed. I was ready to do it without his permission but I’m still glad I have it”   
“Damn dude, you won an argument with batman” Wally laughed   
Dick laughed with him, he gestured towards the sunglasses,  
“Do you wanna do the honors?” He asked Wally   
Wally nodded and reached up to take off the glasses, he removed them slowly and folded them, leaving them beside him.   
“Hi” He greeted Dick as he blinked in the light   
“Hi,” Dick said, before taking a deep breath and starting “My name is Dick Grayson, I grew up in the circus, with my family, we were acrobats, The flying Graysons. When I was about 8 or 9 I saw a man try to shake up Pop Haly, the circus owner, for protection money, he said no and my parents paid the price. He messed with the ropes, they fell to their deaths right in front of me -” He took another deep breath, Wally placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him “Athrotries had no idea what to do with me, they decided the circus wasn't right for me, which is so messed up, that was a community, they were all part of my family blood or not, but because we were Romani, they decided that wasn't enough. I was left in a juvie for about a week”   
“Jesus Christ” Wally muttered, squeezing his friend’s hand, Dick squeezed back before continuing.   
“It was horrible, I was bullied pretty heavily. However, Bruce Wayne was in the audience the night of the fall, he saw what happened and saw himself in me, it took a lot of fighting with the authorities but he took me in, as his ward.”   
“Wait, Is Batman…?”   
“Spoilers Wals, spoilers. Anyway I had been living with Bruce for a while when I discovered what was going on, One night after I had been put to bed, and told B was going to work I followed him. I wanted to see if he really was working like he always said or if he just regretted taking me on. What I found - was the bat cave. He told me the truth, about what was going on, and a few months later he took me on as Robin, and together with put the man who killed my parents, Tony Zukko, away for good”   
“I’ve always wondered, why Robin?” Wally asked   
“It’s what my mom called me, my suit is the colors we performed in too, in their honor”   
“That’s beautiful Rob- I mean Dick - sorry that’s gonna take me a bit - I just Dude….wow” he said after a while “Like wow, I’m so sorry all that happened to you but it’s super awesome of you to trust me enough to tell me”   
Dick pulled him into a tight hug, Wally wrapped his arms around his friend and rubbed a hand in small circles. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Wally spoke again.   
“I want to tell you something too”   
Dick pulled back and gestured for Wally to go ahead, putting his hand on Wally’s where it sat on the bed.   
“You know that, Barry and Iris aren't my folks, and I’ve always appreciated you not asking where my real parents are because I haven't been ready to talk about it, but I wanna be open about everything from now on, you and me, we have each other's backs”   
Dick nodded, encouraging him to continue by moving to hold his hand and squeeze it, he had always assumed something horrible had happened with Wally’s parents but wanted to wait until he was ready to be open about it.   
“But before I get into what happened to me, there’s something else I need to tell you about myself, and I know you might not understand but just remember I'm still me” Wally said   
Dick nodded again “Nothing could make me hate you dude,” he said   
“I'm transgender, I wasn't born a guy” Wally whispered.   
Dick froze before he could stop himself he was laughing, Wally’s face instantly fell and he went to stand up, Dick stopped him.   
“Wally, Wally dude it’s okay - Me too!” He told him, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady himself from his laughter and stop Wally from bolting away before he could get his words out. Wally’s eyes widened and his face lit up as he started laughing too and dived at Dick pulling him into a hug that knocked him back into the pillows “No way dude!” he laughed as he pulled away leaning above Dick   
“Way” Dick said   
“This is so awesome, we have so much to talk about like dude how does your costume bind? How did batman react? how’d you pick your name - mines family so that’s boring- and likeihavesomanymemestoshowyouand-“ Wally started going into speedster talk, Dick put a hand on his chest to stop him  
“KF slow down!” he laughed “Firstly, I knew when I was a kid,I told my parents I was a little boy and they just went with it, Bruce made sure I was on blockers, I never grew there,” He gestured to his own chest ” but if that’s an issue for you, B did make a backup padding system if blockers didn’t work out so I’ll get him to send it to Barry. Second Batman reacted by going into his brood mode to read tons of books and resources, changing all my legal documents, and to answer the last question I actually made out, Richard is a family name too, my dad called me Dick because English wasn’t his first language and he didn’t realize that it can mean dongle”   
Wally started giggling at his word choice, and Dick joined him. Wally rolled off from over him, Dick felt a small part of him mourn the loss of their close contact until Wally grabbed his hand. He looked over at Wally, his eyes were on the ceiling.   
“I didn't get blockers, but the watchtower handles my T, I do bind but the super healing kinda takes away the consequences” He explained   
“Dude, that still has to be dangerous,” Dick told him, Wally just shrugged and continued.   
“Barry and Iris are amazing about it obviously, but my dad was a real religious type. He’d been beating me for years, took out his anger on the weakest thing around him, he drank too so he’d never remembered what he did. When he was sober he was great, played with me, took me places, helped with homework. I tried to tell him I was trans and he beat me, I was covered in bruises for weeks. He told me it was a sin, and I deserved to die. Eventually, I broke down and told Iris and Barry what happened, they took my dad to court and got custody of me”   
Dick didn't know what to say, he knew Wally didn't need his pity, he had experienced enough tragedy in his own life to know that, “I’m sorry” didn't cut it. Instead, he rolled over onto his side and pulled his friend into his arms. “Telling somebody was brave Walls,” he told him “Let's make a deal, if you’re ever upset about what happened with your dad, come to me, and if I’m ever upset about my parents, I’ll come to you”   
“Deal,” Wally said, returning the hug.   
They found themselves face to face, Wally studied Dick’s features, the sunglasses hid more than he had thought, for the first time he could clearly see his friends eyes. They were blue like the ocean, full of mirth and daring. They were beautiful. From those close Wally could see the tiny details of Dick’s face, a stray freckle under his left eye, a small scar just left of his lip. Wally had never realized his best friend was this pretty. Dick’s hair fell into his eye and Wally found himself brushing it out of the way.  
Dick watched Wally carefully examining his face, his eyes kept darting from his own to his lips, he could almost hear his heart rate moving at a mile a minute, speed on by the butterflies attempting to leap out of his stomach. Their eyes met and they both began slowly moving towards each other.   
“Hey, Kiddos!” Barry said, knocking on the door, causing both boys to spring apart. Barry let himself in and beamed down at them.   
“Pack your bags Walls! You’re staying in Batman’s tonight!” He announced. 

Once Wally’s bags were packed they took Barry’s car back to the zeta tube. Driving with Barry was an odd experience, Dick had originally expected him to drive above the limit and try to get from a to b as fast as possible, considering a Sudan was already far below his average speed. Instead, he followed the rules of the role like gospel and experienced severe road rage. The ride was bumpy and filled with Barry letting out profanity then immediately apologizing.   
They reached the zeta tube, hidden begins a closed butcher’s, and Barry waved them goodbye from the car as Dick tapped in the key for the Batcave. The two stepped in together, still giggling from listening to Barry curse at predestinations.   
After a moment of weightlessness, they were stood in the Bat Cave.   
“Welcome to the bat cave, Wally,” Dick said, waving his arm dramatically around the room as he stepped out.   
Wally looked around him in absolute bewilderment, he was expecting the literal cave part, he took in slowly, the cave was a large carven, with a catwalk surrounding a lower platform, cases of suviniors and older costume designs lined the upper floor, he could see a few doors leading elsewhere as well, metal stairs lead down to the lower level, where a huge computer console took up most of the floor space, beyond that he could see the Batmobile in park, and -   
“dude, you think I could borrow that for another dinosaur prank?” Wally asked nodding towards the several foot tall t-rex.   
Dick just laughed and shook his head “Come on,” he said taking Wally’s hand “I’ll give you the tour”   
Wally felt his heart skip when Dicks hand wrapped around his, he followed dutifully as Dick lead him around the upper level, pointing things out as they went. He was committing fully to the tour guide role.   
“On your left, you’ll find our weapons store, for all your bat and bird arrag needs”   
“And here we have Robin costume mark one”   
“You had no pants?” Wally asked, raising an eyebrow at the scaly greens in the case   
“Please keep all questions for the end of the tour - this” he pointed to another door “is our mini-med bay”   
They had reached a set of stairs and began to walk downstairs   
“That, is the bat computer, and the bat chair”   
“Has everything got bat in front of it?” Wally asked   
“No, some have bird,” Dick said, giving Wally a look of dead seriousness.   
For a brief moment, Wally believed him, but that was quickly broken by Dick’s laughter echoing around the cave.   
“Alright, very clever buddy” Wally sighed, shoving him gently in the shoulder.   
“Besides,” Dick said “Then we’d have to call the bats, bat bats”   
“Bats?” Wally asked   
Dick pointed up, Wally followed his hand and saw that the top of the cave was covered in what looked like little bags, as we watched he realized they were actually sleeping bats, hanging upsidedown. “What do ya know...bats” he muttered   
“C’mon, come meet Alfred,” Dick said, taking his hand again and leading them up another set of stairs, they were going up this time, as they approached the top he nearly walked straight into Dicks back. He has stopped to key something into a console on the wall. In front of them, something moved aside. They stepped out into a library, with huge oak bookshelves lining the walls. They were filled with books that looked both old and new and reached the ceiling, Wally noticed there was a sliding ladder to reach the upper shelves.  
They excited the library into a large hall, various paintings and side tables with expensive-looking vases lined the walls. Tall windows looked out onto a large manicured garden, it seemed almost endless. Dick was leading him to the left, they seemed to pass endless rooms, before reaching a large set of stairs that lead down into the house’s front hall, when they reached the bottom Dick stopped for a moment and pointed up   
“See that chandelier?” He asked   
“Uh, no?” Wally said, looking to where he was pointing.   
“I used to swing on it, Bruce could never get me down so instead, he took it down”   
Wally chuckled at the image of a young Dick swinging from an expensive crystal chandelier and billionaire Bruce Wayne attempting to coast him down.   
They continued walking past the stairs to the right, as far as Wally could tell they were headed towards the back of the house. He couldn’t help but wonder how many times his own house would fit inside the manor. They turned at least seven more corners, Wally noted that he should probably not attempt to get around by himself for a while.   
They rounded a final corner and entered a modern looking kitchen with steel countertops. An island split the room into two, with a large wooden table taking up the second half of the room.   
An older man entered from a side room, that looked to be a pantry, he was wearing a neat suit and had an air of sophistication about him.   
“Wally, This is Alfred Pennyworth, the only man who can tell batman what to do, Alfred this is Wally West - fastest teenager alive” Dick introduced them to each other. Wally shook Alfred’s hand and told him it was nice to meet him.   
“Lovely to meet you, Master West,” Alfred said, “Master Richard has told me a lot about you.”   
Dick turned beet red, he had come home from a sleepover a few weeks ago and talked Alfred’s ears off about how cute Wally was all night. Luckily he was saved by Wally’s stomach making a loud noise.   
“Perhaps I shall bring you up some snacks, I am told speeders are required to eat a high volume of food - if you do not mind master Wallace, I may test some new recipes on you, Masters Dick and Bruce are quite picky,” Alfred said   
“Sounds good Alfie” Dick said “We’re gonna go upstairs”   
“Very Well Master Dick, Dinner will be late this evening, Master Bruce has been called into work” Alfred replied 

They made their way up to three flights of stairs, past numerous rooms and a handful of very grand looking portraits. Dick’s room was on the third floor, which seemed to be made up of several empty bedrooms, a small parlor-like room, and two grand double doors at one end. They entered the room third from the left, Dick let Wally in ahead of him. He took in the room around him, a large poster bed took up a large amount of floor space, the comforter was patterned with little stars and moons on a deep blue background, a desk was shoved into one corner, mostly occupied by a large computer, accompanied with a high backed computer chair,a notice board above it had some pictures of the team and Dick’s school friends pinned up beside various notes of to-do lists, due dates and a HTML hex code denoted “official robin red” the room was illuminated by a large bay window, complete with a cozy-looking window seat and draped with curtains that matched the bedspread. Two bookshelves stood to either side of a large tv, the latest console set up on a cabinet underneath, they faced the bed, where a small couch was lined up to face them. On closer inspection, the shelves contained very few books and were mostly taken up by various nick-nacks and games. On the same wall was a closet door on the far left, and a door Wally assumed to lead to a bathroom on the far right. The whole room was surrounded by string lights. Above the bed was a framed poster, advertising Haly’s international circus.   
Wally realized he had tapped into the speed force to look at the room, he snapped himself back to real-time.   
“Welcome to my nest,” Dick said 

They spent the next few hours on the incredibly comfortable couch, playing video games, and eating Alfred’s snacks. Dick was showing Wally how he had hacked his console to allow him to mess around with various settings, he was able to set game speeds that actually challenged Wally. As he went into detail about the steps it took and all his various troubleshooting issues, Wally found himself staring at his best friend. He was talking animatedly, his eyes lighting up. As much as Wally was interested in the ins and outs of hacking past console security features, he found himself distracted. The sun was setting behind Dick, casting the room and his face in a purple glow. How had Wally never noticed how stunning Robin was? As Wally watched him speak he slowly started to realize, he might just have a small crush on the boy wonder. He desperately tried not to panic and look normal and casual. He clearly failed, as Robin turned his head in confusion.   
“You okay Walls?” He asked   
“Uh yeah - you’re just - very pretty” Wally blurted   
Robins eyes winded and Wally scrambled to find some way to cover up what he had said   
“Uh I mean pretty good at this hacking stuff haha,” He said quickly   
“Uh right,” Robin said, his face dusted a slight red “Anyway, uh so - once I broke past the security features, I was clean sailing to make all the mods that let me change all the frame rates and speeds”   
Wally finally zoned himself into what Dick was actually saying to him and started asking questions about the various mods, after an hour they had devised a way they might be able to hack his old DS to speed up frame rates for him, for the time being, they started playing a small indie fighting game, after several rounds of Wally getting his ass handed to him on repeat, they switched to co-op mode. Dick propped his feet up on Wally’s lap and got comfortable, Wally attempting desperately to keep his eyes forward.   
After about an hour, Alfred came to the door to summon them for dinner, Wally expected them to head to the kitchen but instead, Dick took his hand again, and lead them to a dining hall, somewhere in the west of the building. 

Bruce was sitting at the head of the table, scowling down at his phone, he looked up when the two boys sat down on the left of the table.   
“Ah apologies,” He said while pocketing the phone “How are you, boys?”  
“We’re good, I gave Wally a small tour and were just chilling in my room playing video games,” Dick told him. Alfred appeared with a tray and served them all, he explained the meal before turning to leave, Wally wondered where he ate, he had never met a butler before.   
“I’m sure Dick has already gone over this- but I must know that you understand the level of secrecy around the information you’ve been given today,” Bruce said sternly turning to Wally   
Wally swallowed before nodding “Dick is my best friend Mr.Wayne, I would never do or say anything that would put him in danger. ” he assured him   
“Bruce is fine” Bruce smiled, Wally almost wanted to take a picture, Batman was smiling, and at him of all people “I’m trusting you with this Wally, with him, don’t let me down. The no-kill policy only applies to two people in this house, and the no meta powers in Gotham hasn’t changed”   
Wally felt his blood run cold for a moment before he steeled himself and nodded.   
“So” Bruce continued “Who were are never passes your lips, not to even to the team, I will know, and I will make sure its a mistake you only make once”   
Wally nodded again “Of course”   
Dick rolled his eyes and scoffed “Alright B, you done?” He asked, “Solid ⅘ for the lecture, you lose points for not coming up in the bat suit, but maybe we should just eat?”   
Wally covered his mouth with his hand to cover the laugh that escaped his lips, and Bruce gave a grunt of almost affectionate annoyance before nodding.   
The rest of the meal passed with more normal conversation, Bruce made small talk with Wally about school, plans for the future, and so on. It struck Wally that despite him knowing Batman for years, he barely knew the man under the cowl. He was aware of his and Dick’s minor celebrity status but that kind of stuff had never interested him much, he had a vague memory of his mom reading some of the gossip tabloids around the time Dick was first taken in, but that was about it. He briefly wondered if she still read them. He pushed that thought away in favor of enjoying Alfred’s amazing cooking.   
Not long after they finished eating and Dick was dragging him back upstairs, apologizing for Bruce's thinly veiled threats once they were out of earshot. Wally waved him off, he stopped and puffed out his chest, placing both hands on his hips in a classic superhero pose.   
“I’m the Wal-man, I could take him,” He told Dick   
“Ah Batman’s worst foe, a fifteen-year-old boy” Dick laughed giving him a playful shove   
“Hey!” Wally said indignantly “I’m a total badass and you know it”   
“Totally badass at running your mouth” Dick scoffed.   
Wally made a fake hurt noise “That hits me right here dude,” he said pointing to his chest and pretending to wipe away a tear solemnly. Dick laughed at his mock pain, and Wally responded with another playful shove to his shoulder. Dick shoved back and it escalated into a playfight through the halls, Dick pulling his weird little ninja moved while Wally speed around attempting to scare him - without much luck. This continued down several corridors, Dicks laugh echoed off the walls as he ducked around various pieces of furniture. They found themselves back in Dick’s bedroom, both flopping onto the bed out of breath.   
They lay shoulder to shoulder, chests rising and falling as they attempted to stop laughing long enough to catch their breath.   
After a moment they turned their heads to face each other.   
“Hey handsome” Wally said   
“Hey” Dick replied, a slight blush dusting his cheeks   
“I’m glad you got to tell me,” Wally told him   
“Me too” Dick agreed, linking their fingers together and moving to rest his head on Wally’s shoulder. They stayed there in comfortable silence for a little while, just breathing together, existing in the moment. Dying a fiery death only to wake up absolutely fine, would make a person want to take as many moments like this as possible. Wally closed his eyes to let it soak in for a moment, focusing on the gentle movements of Dick’s thumb on the back of his hands. The whole team had become slightly more tactile after the simulation, they just wanted to have that physical reassurance they the others were there. Wally and Dick had fallen into this habit of gentle touches more so than anybody, even just playful shoves or the weight of the other beside them helped, it was their own little way of saying, I’m here, I’m okay. They allowed the moment to sit, the sky darkening behind them. After a moment Dick spoke up,   
“PJs and a movie?” Dick asked  
“Absolutely” Wally agreed 

They set up Dick’s TV to play a new superhero film, stopping and starting all night to talk about the stunts, actors and share stories of similar experiences, the two-hour-long movie taking them double the time to finish, towards the end it was mostly being ignored in favor of talking about everything and anything, some half-hearted pillow fights and one instance of Dick falling off the bed from laughing too hard. Eventually, they settled down and were lying under the covers facing each other, lost in conversation. Dick felt himself starting to nod off, his eyelids going heavy, he willed them to stay open so he could spend as much time as possible listening to Wally talk, but with the comfortable company and warm bed, he was drifting before he knew it. The last thing he felt was a small kiss pressed to his temple before he was snoring soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I promise I'll have these two actually deal with their emotions soon! Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Barry's grocery store pranks are taken from tiktok btw!


End file.
